fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Elvira Grey
Lady Elvira Grey is the seductive but villainous Mayor of Bowerstone. In her youth, Lady Grey was convinced by Jack of Blades to murder her older sister, Amanda, so that she could inherit the position of Mayor. Elvira locked Amanda in the cellar of their childhood house, the Grey House. The Hero is given the option of marrying or not. If you choose not to marry, the Hero may expose her villainous deeds and take her place as Mayor. But if you choose to marry, the Hero cannot act upon it even after finding proof. She will steal the proof from him the instant he finds it. Lady Grey is thoroughly impressed by the Hero's deeds, and becomes increasingly infatuated with him. Much to the chagrin of Thunder, she sends the Hero on a series of mini-quests to gather useless items of interest for her. This cultivates in a duel with Thunder. You are awarded Thunder's helmet as a trophy for this quest. Fable 2 Lady Grey makes an appearance in Fable 2. You gain a quest called "Love Hurts," it is available after reaching Bloodstone. In the quest, the gravekeeper of the Bowerstone Cemetery has you collect the body parts of Lady Grey and return them to him. Once you have given him the body parts, he reanimates her with a spell that also casts a love spell on her. You can then choose to let the lonely gravekeeper marry her, or marry her yourself. This reanimation is bisexual, so you can marry her even if you're a woman, though the actual Lady Grey from the first game was not bisexual at all, as it is the love spell that will make her as such. She is invulnerable to attack, but will divorce you should you try repeatedly. Gliches/Bugs Unfortunately, this particular quest contains a major bug that often prevents players from finishing the final part of the quest, because the gravekeeper will not actually respond when you return with the head. This has the nasty side effect of preventing players from collecting all 50 gargoyle heads and all 50 Silver Keys as well, and thus prevents earning those particular achievements as well. Another issue that may appear is that she will become immediately afraid of some Evil characters and proceed to run on sight, making it very difficult to marry her (although not related, a similar bug appeared in the first game). Also make sure you have a 5 star ring on hand or else you can not marry her. If you do not have one on hand then the consequence is that she can no longer be found in the Fable World. However, if you don't have a good ring on hand, and you choose to marry her, you can run out and buy one real quick, she'll be walking around the Bowerstone Graveyard still. If one does this, the ring must be given to her quickly or you cannot marry her. Another glitch is that if you buy the Cemetery Mansion before proposing to Lady Grey, she walks to the Bowerstone Old Town exit and disappears, apparently forever. Trivia In one of the loading screens, it reveals that Lady Grey was convicted of being a witch, murdered by an angry mob, dismembered, and had her body parts spread across Albion. Her head was placed in a tomb she had named after herself for when she died, her lower body was placed in cave in Rookridge, and her upper body was deposited next to Twinblade's coffer in his tomb. Category:Characters